Broken (All my fault)
by percephine
Summary: Black Mist plans on attacking Yuma. Can Astral save him in time?


**AN: I am a terrible person. I have no idea why I even did this. Feel free to flame I deserve it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal. Maybe that's why I did it?**

It hurt so much to see Yuma like this. To see him sitting there in the hospital bed, looking at nothing with those awful, blank eyes. Eyes that had once held so much life and light in them were now dull and empty. And the worst part was that it was all my fault.

It had all stared about a month ago. I had been inside the key working on the airship. Little did I know that there was a dark energy coming right toward me. By the time that I had realized it it was too late and I turned around just as the energy morphed into Black Mist. He just sat on air with that twisted smile on his face. " Long time no see Astral. "

My face quickly turned into a scowl as I eyed the rouge number," Black Mist! How are you here when I sealed you away!? " It is true that I sealed Black Mist numerous times and yet he has always found a way to escape.

He simply smirked at me and said, " Well, Astral. That's for me yo know and you to find out. "

" More importantly, what do you want? " The way that huge smile somehow got even bigger sent shivers down my spine.

" Isn't it obvious Astral? I want to completely and totally destroy you. " I started drawing myself back preparing for an attack. He simply laughs and says, " Come now Astral. What would be the fun if I just destroy you right here and now? No I want you to suffer and beg me to kill you. But how to make you suffer? " He puts in finger to his chin in a feint sign of thinking. Knowing Black Mist the only reason he was here was because he already had a plan and was going to rub it in my face. " Oh I know!", he suddenly exclaimed. I will destroy that little human pet of yours, Yuma Tsukumo. "

" You leave Yuma out of this!" I yelled. He just smirked at me. Obviously amused by my reaction.

" I don't think so Astral. Believe me when I'm threw with Yuma he will lie broken at your feet. And make no mistake Astral, it will be all your fault." I lunged at Black Mist but he disappeared right before I was able to grab. At least Yuma was safe for now because even though Black Mist could enter and leave the key he couldn't attack Yuma while he was swearing it. Unless that was a part of Black Mists plan?

* * *

After that I told Yuma's friends about my confrontation with Black Mist. They had all agreed to help me search for Black Mist and keep the information about Black Mist secret so as to not worry Yuma. I also started staying with Yuma's friend Kaito Tenjo to be able to use his technology to aid in my Search for Black Mist. That was a few weeks ago and there was still no sign of Black Mist. I was continuing my search when Yuma walked in. " Hey Astral what's up? "

" Yuma I am very busy. Please go away. " I didn't turn around hoping that if it appeared that I was ignoring him he would give up and leave. Unfortunately though, he didn't.

" Can't I please stay Astral? No one has been wanting to hang out lately so I've been pretty bored. " Of course his friends haven't been around lately. They were all either helping to locate Black Mist or keep the secret of him being back from Yuma.

" I understand that you're bored Yuma, but again I am really busy. " Why won't he just leave?

" Just for a little while please Astral? "

" No Yuma. " Just give up for once in your life Yuma.

"But-" " ENOUGH! " I turned to him and yelled. I could see the look of surprise and pain on his face from me yelling at him. " Get this threw your thick head Yuma! I do NOT have the time to care about you or your silly little problems! NOW GET OUT! " I could see the hurt on his face as his eyes began to tear up before turning around and running out the door crying. I didn't want to hurt him but it was for his own good. I would just have to apologize when this was all over with.

I had resumed my work for about another thirty minutes when I started feeling something strange. At first I ignored and kept searching for Black Mist. Then suddenly the feeling came back but exponentially stronger. This feeling was of immense fear and pain. That's when I realized exactly what it was I was feeling. It was what Yuma was feeling coming in threw our link. But that meant Yuma was in serious trouble!

* * *

I flew out of the building as fast as I could, Following our link in search of Yuma. I ended up in some dark alley, looking around but not finding Yuma. " Looking for something Astral? " I turned around to come face to face with Black Mist. " Was it perhaps this? " He asked, gesturing to Yuma who was lying on the ground. Keeping my eye on Black Mist I walked over to Yuma. What I saw when I got there made me sick to my stomach.

Yuma was covered in his own blood from multiple lacerations and bruises all over his body. Some parts of his arms and legs were bent at an odd angles, which suggested that they were broken. The worst thing was upon closer examination of his body and are surroundings I figured that Black Mist threw him against the wall and ground more then a few times. I checked Yuma's pulse and at least he was alive, but barely.

I looked down and saw he was still wearing his key. But then how had Black Mist hurt him? " Trying to figure out how I was able to hurt him? It's simple really. It's all thanks to you."

I turned toward lack Mist. " What do you mean? " How dare he try to blame me for Yuma getting hurt!?

" Like I said it's simple really. Do you know why the key was so strong at repelling me in the first place? " After thinking about it I realized I really had no idea at all. " It's because of that fighting spirit the brat is known for. The key takes the strength fro his spirit and uses it as protection. So doesn't it make sense that if you weaken the spirit you weaken the shield? "

" What do you mean? How were you able to weaken Yuma's spirit? " There's no way the likes of him could ever weaken Yuma's fighting spirit. It was impossible! Again he gave me that awful smirk.

" You're not listening. I didn't weaken it. You did. " What!? " After finding out I was targeting Yuma it was only natural to tell his friends and keep it secret from him to protect him. Without his friends he had little to fight for. Not to mention how he must have felt. Depressed, lonely, and abandoned. Then those feelings would only get worst as his friends avoided and rejected him as he tried to talk to them. Then when he got to you not only did you reject him but you threw him out and completely shattered what little spirit he had left. With nothing to power the key's shield it was very simple to just lash out and attack him."

I left him alone? I shattered his spirit? It was just like Black mist had said. He was lying broken at my feet and it was all my fault. " Oh one more thing Astral. Now that I've had my fun I won't bother anyone else. I've decided to stay in my card from now on to watch you suffer. " And with that he went back in his card just like he said he would.

* * *

Luckily a bystander happened to walk by and find Yuma hurt and called an ambulance. When everyone got there we received some terrible new fro the doctor. " We were able to save Yuma's life but he received major hits to the back of the head which resulted in major brain damage."

" What does that mean? " Asked Yuma's older sister Akari.

" It means that even though he will be live he won't exactly be alive. His ability to think has been completely destroyed and he will be little more then a vegetable for the rest of his life. I'm so sorry. "

Everyone tried to be there for him but seeing him like, this they couldn't take it. They wanted to remember Yuma as the way he was instead of taking care of him as he is. Not me though. I wasn't there when he was hurt but I'm here now. And I swear never to leave Yuma's side, because even though he may not be able to show it I know the old Yuma is in there sleeping somewhere.

* * *

Almost a year has passed since Yuma was attacked by Black Mist.

Yuma's eyes start to blink and come into focus. " Astral? "

A warm smile comes to my face. " It's about time Yuma. I've been waiting a long time for you to wake up. "

 **AN: I was going to leave Yuma as a vegetable but I just couldn't do it. He's supposed to be happy and goofy! I JUST COULDN'T DO IT!**


End file.
